


Can I Play With Madness

by Merzibelle



Series: Tempus Fugit, Sed Amor Reliquias (Time Flies, but Love Remains) [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Spoilers for Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Spoilers for Episode: s04e17-18 The End of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy McGee gives himself into the Master's hands during the Year that Never Was and finds a surprise during his time in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Play With Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: NCIS is ©2003-2012 Belisarius Productions. Created by Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill. Produced by Belisarius Productions in association with Paramount Television (2003–06), CBS Paramount Television (2006–09) and CBS Television Studios (2009–present). Torchwood is ©2006-2009 British Broadcasting Service Wales (BBC Wales). Created by Russell T. Davies. Produced by Russell T. Davies and Julia Gardner. Doctor Who is ©1963-1989 British Broadcasting Service (BBC), ©1996 British Broadcasting Service (BBC), Universal Television, and Fox Network, and ©2005-2009 British Broadcasting Service Wales (BBC Wales). Doctor Who was relaunched in 2005 by Russell T. Davies. Produced by Russell T. Davies and Julia Gardner. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Warning: Slash, explicit sex, spoilers for Doctor Who episodes “The Sound of Drums”, “Last of the Time Lords”, “The End of Time” parts one and two.
> 
> Author's Note: Yes, this is a bit strange, but hey - crazy people here! The italics are first person/internal/"present" time discussion... standard text is set during the Year that Never Was and is third person.

**Can I Play With Madness**

_When His security men escorted the boy into his assigned quarters, it was all I could do to keep from screaming from my imprisonment. He was beautiful, that human, and unexpectedly compelling in ways I’d not known since we’d run so far and so fast from our home. Pale skin, amber hair and the most expressive sea-green eyes, this human had no idea what he was letting himself in for when he made a deal with Him._

_But I did._

_I knew. And it scared the hell out of me. The thought of what He’d do to that boy. He was attracted to his innocence, the hesitant way he spoke, and his physical appearance so reminiscent of His wife. The woman He’d met, courted and married for the sake of her contacts in political circles. Never let it be said that He didn’t know His way around the circles of power for all His insanity. No, it’s not easy to forget the lessons learned in earliest childhood and we’d spend our youngest years among the highest ranks of our race._

_Yet, He’d broken his wife just by showing her the merest hints of what He was capable of, taking her to see the end of everything in a stolen ship. She’d not been the sharpest mind around, better known for her beauty and connections then her brain, but after that trip… she was lost. You could see the insanity creeping more and more into her eyes as time passed. The way He treated her in private definitely sped the process along. There were days I was surprised He didn’t just kill her; however, she was still useful to Him for the moment._

_But the boy… oh, he was something else entirely. I knew He could feel my attraction to him. And it wasn’t solely to his appearance. No, there was just something so compelling about that human. Our people had a term for that sort of instant connection, though most of them in our generation scoffed regularly at the mere thought. Yet, we all heard the stories, heard the yearning in some of the older generations for such a connection to last from life to life for all time. I never expected to feel that connection for a human, one of the supposedly lesser races, and it left me wondering about this boy, this human who by our terms was little more than a child._

_And I feared for him for I knew what He was capable of when He found something interesting, something that He… we… wanted, and something which brought up memories of our home. I vowed to do my best, in my extremely limited way, to help the boy as those first chaotic days after His takeover turned into weeks and months. I watched and waited and worried for I knew one day soon His patient seduction would turn to violence. Then, one quiet evening about two months into His conquest, I saw my chance. A chance to insure at least one good memory for the boy, something for him to cling to in the much darker days to come…_

* * *

Timothy McGee knew the rhythms of the  _Valiant_  well now. Two months into the conquest of the Earth and he knew just by the atmosphere of the ship what kind of mood the Master was in on any particular given day. He’d even figured out that the man who so often slipped into his suite in the darkest hours of the night wasn’t the Master but someone else. If Tony was around, he’d say it was the reverse of the evil twin syndrome. But Tony wasn’t there. If Tim’s hacking was correct, right now Tony was helping Gibbs divert a food shipment from the Master’s troops for their own use. He sighed softly as he thought of his former team. He was certain they all hated him now.

“That was a depressing sound.”

Tim stiffened for a moment as the softly spoken words washed over him. Then he slowly, consciously relaxed again as he realized that the man in his room was the gentler unnamed man who spent the occasional night with him. There was none of the mocking tones of the Master in the voice, just gentle concern.  Hands came to rest on his shoulders and kneaded. Tim dropped his head and moaned softly as some of the tension slipped from his muscles.

“Come to bed, Timothy.” The voice was still soft and gentle, coaxing as if he was a terrified animal rather than a human being. “Let me help you relax.”

“I…”

“Timothy.”

“All right.” Tim spent a couple of minutes typing in the necessary commands to save his work while allowing one part of the coding he’d been doing to compile overnight. It would be easy enough to resume the work in the morning. He turned around to face the other man and tilted his head in question. “I just wish…”

“Shh.” A single finger came to rest on his lips. Brown eyes flecked with hints of gold stared intently at him. Finally, he smiled and shook his head. A hand was held out to Tim. “Wishing gets you nothing but pain, Timothy. Come.”

Tim considered the hand held out to him for several minutes. He could almost feel time stilling around them. The room utterly silent yet there was a deep pulsing hum echoing through his mind. A hint of music, soft and almost romantic, threaded through the rhythm. Tim knew, somehow someway, he just knew that if he took that hand his whole life would change forever. He bit his lower lip hard then slowly looked up at the man staring down at him. There was something undeniably intense in his eyes – layers upon layers which Tim couldn’t interpret – as they stared at each other. Finally, Tim nodded and took his hand allowing the other man to pull him to his feet.

It was but a few steps to his bed. Tim wasn’t surprised when they ended up lounging in the usual way. His friend who lived in the body of a madman half sat propped up against the headboard of the bed while he lay beside him with his head on his shoulder. If anyone had told him before this event that he’d feel the most loved by a single facet of a power hungry psychopath, he’d likely have sent them to Ducky for a psych evaluation. Tim closed his eyes and sighed tiredly as the man fingers threaded through his hair.

“Talk to me,  _Cahaka_.” His voice was soft and as caressing as the fingers stoking his hair. “What has you tied up in so many knots?”

“Nothing.” Tim lifted his head and shook it. He tried to smile but knew he failed miserably at it. “It’s nothing. Are you ever going to tell me what that means? Or even what I should call you?”

“Maybe one day.”

His companion stroked his fingers down Tim’s neck. There was something different in his eyes now. They were still the warm ones of his friend as opposed to the cold unfeeling ones of the Master but there was something calculating in those brown eyes. Just as Tim opened his mouth to question, his companion shifted just a bit to close the distance between them. The kiss was as unexpected as it was sweet. Tentative and a bit hesitant and nothing like Tim expected when either this man or the Master finally made a move on him.

Surprise held Tim immobile for a moment before the gentle caress of a tongue over his lower lip caused him to gasp into the kiss. His companion took advantage of the moment to deepen the kiss. Tim soon found himself wrapping his arms around the other man, returning the kiss with all the frustrated desire of the last few months. It had been so long, too long, since he’d had any form of a relationship. He’d not even had a meaningless one night stand since long before the takeover. So that kiss roused him in so many ways in an instant.

The need for air broke them apart. Tim blinked at the other man in surprise before moving forward to initiate a second kiss. This was probably the most insane thing he’d ever done, even more so then signing his life over to the Master, but he wanted this right now. It may not go beyond the kisses but he didn’t care. He wanted this connection. Tim closed his eyes and savored the slow deep kisses as he clung to the other man. A sudden shift occurred and he broke their most recent kiss to stare up at his companion from where he now lay on his back in the middle of the bed. “Um…”

A low chuckle answered his confusion. Fingers stroked over his cheek and throat before flicking open the buttons on his shirt. “I thought we could get a bit more comfortable, Timothy.”

“Oh.” Tim bit his lip and blushed. He nodded even as he reached up to start unbuttoning his potential lover’s shirt. “Yes.”

“You are adorable, Timothy McGee.” The words were murmured against his lips as they were claimed in another kiss. The next few minutes passed in a blur of kisses and caresses broken only by the movements necessary to remove their clothing. Only when they lay together in a tangle of limbs, nude and aching, did the other speak again. “May I have you, Timothy,  _Cakaha?_ ”

Tim stared up at the other. He considered his words and the position they were in before nodding once. He wasn’t certain he could actually say the words. This certainly wasn’t where or when he thought he’d have his first time much less who with but so much had happened to him and the world that he decided to grab what little happiness he could despite the situation.

“Say it, Timothy.” He murmured the words against Tim’s lip before claiming another kiss. Fingers stroked along his temple. Tim felt the strangest pressure against his mind as he spoke again. “I need to hear you say it. That you want this.”

“I do.” Tim reached up and wrapped his arms around his new lover. He nodded again consciously relaxing both his mind and body. Then he smiled at his companion. “I want you. Take me.”

Tim’s gasp was smothered in the kiss he received in response to his acquiesce. He could still feel that brush of something across his mind and chased the feeling partially as a distraction from his lover’s preparations of his body. A deep moan escaped Tim as he was taken by his lover. He clung to the other man and pouted as he chuckled softly.

“You are unique,  _Cahaka_.” Fingers threaded through his hair again. His thumb brushed over his temple. “So much passion in you. Don’t hold back, Timothy.”

Given permission, though Tim didn’t really understand why he felt he needed permission, Tim moaned again and writhed beneath his lover. He countered his thrusts into his body and was quickly lost in a haze a pleasure again. Tim panted for breath, pulling his lover down for another kiss, and whined softly when it was broken so the man could smirk down at him.

“Are you mine, Timothy McGee?” Soft lips brushed over Tim’s. He frowned a bit especially as he felt the other man shift his hand about so his fingers were pressed hard against his temple. He felt that pressure in his head again but there was intent behind it this time. His lover kept him right on the edge of orgasm as he spoke again. “Answer me, Timothy, are you mine?”

“Yes. Yes.” Tim panted his answer before writhing as much as he could considering he was pinned down by the other man. He whined softly as he couldn’t get what he wanted, needed, and gave in to the need twisting inside him. “Please, please. Let me come… please…”

“Mine.” The word was punctuated with a kiss. Tim felt something twist in his mind. The pressure shifted away to become something else but Tim couldn’t question the feeling as his lover made a particularly hard thrust inside him while giving him the order he so desperately needed. “Come, my Timothy. Come for me.”

Tim’s back arched as he keened and whined his way through his orgasm. He collapsed back against the bed and watched as his lover threw his head back with a hoarse groan of his own. Tim whimpered softly as the man’s weight settled on him. He wrinkled his nose as he thought about just how messy they both were not to mention the bedding. A chuckle escaped his lover as he was kissed again.

“Definitely unique,  _Cahaka_.” He murmured the words as he pulled away to lie beside Tim. His hand stroked over Tim’s hair and down his throat to rest over his heart. “And mine. No matter what else happens. You’re mine, Timothy.”

Tim shifted a bit to curl up against the other man. “Yours.” He whispered the confirmation. He pressed a kiss to the man’s pulse and sighed tiredly. For the first time since Gibbs verbally claimed him then ignored him afterwards, Tim felt he belonged somewhere and to someone. “I’m yours now.”

* * *

_I think we – Timothy and I – clung to that memory in the days and weeks to come. I’d managed to forge a bond with him. One that I used to support him as best I could through the tortures, physical and mental, that He put Timothy through over the coming days. It started small, mostly mental things, but soon developed into bigger and more painful things though nothing like He did to the other man who He kept chained in in the bowels of the ship._

_As the days passed, I could see the cracks in Timothy appearing, tiny things, which made me want to cry as he changed to become what He wanted. It was gradual, so gradual I doubt Timothy even noticed how submissive to Him he was becoming. Oh, he’d still protest – he begged sometimes, especially when He expected Timothy to remain nude and exposed while His slaves cleaned their quarters – but soon the protests were more token things than real ones. He’d adapted to the situation._

_It wasn’t until late one night that I realized it wasn’t just Him taking a toll on Timothy’s personality. We’d come into the sitting room of the suite early. Timothy was deep into his coding and didn’t hear us enter. We stood behind him and watched as he worked. While He started petting Timothy’s shoulders and neck, particularly sensitive spots for the boy, I took the chance to see what he was doing. I noticed a slip of paper half-hidden beneath a binder full of notes. Someway, somehow, Timothy had acquired the base codes. It wasn’t the appearance of the codes which shocked me but the brief glimpse of his notes with it. Timothy was refining the coding, adding or changing it, and the mathematics appeared correct. I knew he’d not gotten the codes from me. Nor did Timothy get them from Him. There were only two beings on the ship who might, might, have given them to the human. I knew His prisoner wouldn’t – he was too busy trying to break the controls He’d set in place on the population – which left the most unexpected source of all._

_Why would SHE give the codes to a human? Even one as brilliant as Timothy. It made no sense. It was a puzzle I didn’t think I’d ever figure out. Nor did I have the time to try as I continued as best I could to shield Timothy’s beautiful mind from the mental tortures He was inflicting on my human. Then came the day He decided to mark Timothy – something I didn’t dare stop – all I could do was turn what I knew was planned to be a painful experience into something pleasurable…_

* * *

If the soft swoosh of the door closing wasn’t enough to announce that he was no longer alone, the cool touch to his bare shoulders and the soft murmur of his name was; however, Tim couldn’t tear his gaze away from the Toclafane patrolling the airspace around the Valiant to acknowledge the rare appearance his lover.

“Timothy.” A kiss pressed to his bare shoulder. “I’m sorry. I can’t stop it.”

“You know what he wants to do to me now, don’t you?” Tim couldn’t keep the slight tremor from his voice. Even after all the torture and pain he’d been through in the last months, even knowing how his mind was splintering apart as he adapted to what the Master wanted him to be, the thought of what that tyrant wanted to do to him terrified him. “I don’t know if I…”

“Then let me.” Another kiss was pressed to his shoulder as slim arms wrapped around his waist. Tim looked down and watched as fingers stroked over the thin whip scar curving over his hipbone. “Let me make it good for you. Something for us rather than Him being so damned possessive over you.”

“And you’re not?”

“Oh, I am,  _Cakaha_.” Those hands firmly grasped Tim’s shoulders and turned him around to face him. One cupped his cheek for a moment, tilting his head until they were looking into each other’s eyes. “You have no idea what it does to me to watch Him hurt you, to know that it’s these hands and this body which tortures you, and knowing I can’t stop him. I have to wait, Timothy. I have to wait for the moment.”

“I know.” Tim took a single step forward and let his head drop down onto his lover’s shoulder. He was certain it as a sign of his increasing mental instability that he could so easily separate the two men who lived in that single body. One was his Master, his torturer, while the other was his still nameless lover. A soft sigh escaped him as he leaned against the other man. Finally, he turned his head just enough to catch sight of the items left on his bedside table. “Do it.”

A brush of feeling across his mind, a silent question, caused Tim to lift his head from his lover’s shoulder. “If I have to be marked like this, claimed as if I’m some kind of pet, then I’d rather you do it.”

“You’re certain?” His lover stroked his hand over his skin. Tim still didn’t really understand why the man touched him so much even as he reveled in the fact that he did. Tim could only nod his response to his question. “I’ll make it good, Timothy. Promise.”

A soft laugh escaped him. Tim took a step back away from his lover. He then climbed into the bed. He settled on his back in the middle of his bed. He absently reached up and clasped his fingers around the underside of the headboard before turning a bit to watch his lover consider the things laying on the nightstand. He frowned in thought as his lover brushed his fingers over the various pieces of jewelry and the tools which were needed to place the pieces on him.

“What is it?”

“Just realized that  _he_  had to have this one.” His lover picked up the largest of the three rings lying on the table. “Specially made. The gold is blended with another metal. One that will never be found on Earth.”

“Oh.” Tim closed his eyes as he thought of the previous night. His mind shied away from some of the events of the night in order to focus on the end when he’d been given his ‘present’. “The Master said that one was made so that he could… how did he say it… insure I could never take it off. That I would always be marked as his property.”

A shudder raced through Tim as he felt his lover’s anger flare. That strange connection between their minds burned white hot for a moment before the anger was ruthlessly squashed and hidden from Tim. “He’s wrong,  _Cahaka_. You’re mine.”

He felt his lover climb onto the bed and straddle his hips. Tim hissed in a breath at the brush of his lover’s clothing over his bare skin. Tim licked his lips and arched an eyebrow in silent question as his lover stared down at t him.

“You’ve been mine from the moment I first slipped into your body and your mind.” He brushed cool fingers over Tim’s temple. “My Timothy. My  _Cahaka_. Mine.”

“Yes.” Tim couldn’t deny the silent demand for confirmation that echoed across his mind. He also couldn’t help but return the smile which appeared on the other man’s face. After a moment, they both sobered and Tim glanced over at the bedside table again. “”How… how are we doing this?”

“You are going to do nothing but lay back and relax.” His lover stroked his hands up and down Tim’s arms. The petting slowly lulled Tim letting his tension ooze away. “Let me worry about everything else.  Close your eyes, love. Relax. All you need to think about is my touch and my voice.”

“I still wish…”

“What?” One hand brushed down over his forehead encouraging Tim to close his eyes. “What do you wish?”

”That I knew your name.”

A low soft chuckle echoed through the room. Tim frowned though he didn’t open his eyes. The repetitive stroking of his body continued even as lips lightly brushed his own.

“Soon,  _Cahaka_. I’ll tell you soon.” Cool fingers wrapped around his wrists. His lover’s weight shifted over him. Tim moaned softly as he was pinned to the bed by the other man’s weight. “Do you want me to secure you, Timothy? Or do you think you can stay still for me?”

“I can stay.” Tim tightened his hold on the headboard. The one difference he most enjoyed between the two personalities which shared his bed was how his lover never tied him up. He might dominate him but it was different. The Master liked to hurt him, tie him up so he couldn’t escape whatever was done to his body and mind. Tim shivered then sighed softly as his wrists were released and fingers stroked down his arms.

“You need to stay still for me.” Again hands stroked over Tim’s chest. He found himself breathing in time to the stroking. “Don’t tense. Just stay still and breathe for me.”

“I will.” Tim nodded once to punctuate the statement. He kept his breathing even and just settled back against the bed knowing his lover wouldn’t hurt him any more than he had to in order to get the job done. “I trust you.”

Another soft laugh echoed around him followed by a soft barely felt kiss. Tim let his lover’s soft humming combined with the constant familiar rhythm which drifted through his blood from his other friend where she rested deep in the bowels of the  _Valiant._  It blended together into a haze which lulled him into a blissful zone he normally only experienced when he was deep into his coding. It was almost as if he retreated into his own mind and allowed nothing to disturb him.

Something cold and wet brushed over his nipples. Tim briefly tensed as the air in the room chilled his skin in the wake of that touch. A deep breath released slowly told him it had been alcohol. He barely smiled at the thought of his lover insuring his safety from infection. The Master likely wouldn’t have cared. A slight pinch followed by a brief sharp pain dropped Tim out of the zone he’d been in. He gasped and then moaned as his trained response to any form of pain caused even that brief bit to arouse him. Another soft laugh filled the room as a hand petted him. He pouted in response only to have the pout kissed away.

The actions were repeated on his other nipple. Tim moaned again, deeper this time, as his lover’s weight shifted over him. He was kissed much more thoroughly in response to the moan. Tim briefly wondered what he looked like now but decided he’d wait until it was all over to even think about looking since the one piercing he dreaded remained to be done.

His lover moved away. Tim whimpered softly until he realized he was kneeling on the bed and shifting Tim’s legs to position him how he wanted. Tim sighed softly as his body was repositioned for this last marking. He forced himself to breathe evenly and steadily while clenching his hands on the bottom of the headboard. It was the only way he knew to handle the tension which wanted to tighten all his muscles. A small cry escaped him as the piercing was done. He panted as his body reacted one way while his mind responded in another to the thought of where that ring was placed in his body.

“Shh, Timothy.” A hand stroked along his inner thigh. A kiss was placed in the hollow of his hip. “Open your eyes,  _Cahaka._  Look at me.”

Tim forced his eyes open and met his lover’s gaze where he knelt between his spread legs. A throaty moan escaped him as he felt the new piercing press against his prostate as his lover shifted a hand against his perineum. “Fuck… that’s…”

“I think that’s why  _he_  chose the ones  _he_  did.” His lover chuckled softly. He then reached across the bed to pick up the laser screwdriver that neither one of them was long without; Tim tensed in response to his picking it up. “Relax, Timothy. I won’t hurt you. I could never hurt you.”

“It’s hard to relax considering both how he trained me to react to pain plus you playing with that ring. I never thought…”

His lover laughed again. Another kiss was pressed against his hip. His voice was soft, lulling as he spoke or more like chanted something as he stared down at Tim. He paused and Tim just knew he was waiting for an answer. Tim let himself feel everything echoing through his mind – love, affection, need, want, desire, possession, worry, fear – and nodded. “Yes. I told you. I’m yours.”

A strangely sweet smile appeared on his lover’s face. Tim felt that connection deepen, the thin strands becoming thick ropes in his mind, and swallowed hard as he heard the screwdriver hum softly. He couldn’t see it but from the slight vibration of his genital piercing Tim suspected that something was being done to that ring. The screwdriver was tossed onto the bedside table as his lover moved to cover Tim’s body with his own. He was kissed, deep and hard, before he moved away to press his lips to Tim’s pulse.

“ _Cahaka,_  my name is Koschei of the House of Oakdown. He can never learn that I am here. That you know my name. Bury the knowledge deep, my Timothy.” His lover, Koschei, lifted his head and smiled down at him. “You are mine, Timothy.” Koschei’s fingers brushed his temple as Tim was kissed again. “And I am yours.  _Nemo nisi mors, Cahaka.”_

Tim wrapped his arms around Koschei and clung to him. He had one of the few things he really wanted anymore. He finally knew his lover’s name. The Latin phrases echoed in his mind. While he still didn’t know what the final word was, the context implied that it was an endearment, especially when Tim finally managed to translate the Latin to English…  _No one except death will part us…_  “Koschei…” Tim tugged lightly on his lover’s hair to pull him up for a kiss. “Love me.”

“Always.”

* * *

_I should have known He’d figure out what I’d done, that I’d managed to make that possessive marking of His into something special for Timothy. And me. Though I knew it was against all ethics and norms, was honestly one of the worst violations in many cultures, I’d bound Timothy to us. Married him for all intents and purposes even if Timothy himself didn’t truly know what I’d done. It pissed Him off. He took His torments of Timothy to another level._

_And the cracks became fractures._

_My beautiful Timothy was slowly slipping away from me. I knew he was hiding. He had help. Help from someone other than me to protect himself. The bigger the cracks, the further away Timothy was, the more Timmy appeared. The soft, submissive boy that He wanted in his bed… that was Timmy… nothing like Timothy at all. I missed Timothy. Sometimes I think He did too. Though I know He much preferred Timmy as Timmy never said no to anything He asked of him. Timmy seemed to want, need, what He’d trained him to crave… in and out of bed… which actually delighted Him as He so often told Timmy that He loved to hear him scream._

_The more Timmy appeared, the harder it was for me to take control from Him. It hurt losing Timothy, yet I knew it was better for him. Better to hide away in the depths of your mind then realize just exactly what you’d become in order to survive. Even I did that. Still, I watched, supported, and worried for my Timothy. I knew there would come a day when he wouldn’t be able to hide from who and what he’d become in order to survive._

_And when that day did finally come, when he wasn’t able to hide behind the mask he’d created, I was there to distract him… I gave him one last good memory to cling to… because the next day… that horrible, horrible next day… He broke us both… but first, there was that one glorious night…_

* * *

Tim looked up from his papers as the doors to his quarters slid quietly open. He watched the man entering, followed by Francine Jones bringing a meal on a tray, from beneath his lashes. He hid his frown as silence reigned while she set up the meal and was dismissed. It was only after she’d left, leaving them alone, that the man who’d walked in smiled at him. It was then Tim realized it was his lover, Koschei, and not the bastard who kept him as a pet. “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself.” Koschei crossed the room to rest a hand on the back of his desk chair. “Busy or can you take a break for a while? I brought us dinner.”

“I’m never too busy for you.” Tim smiled at the surprised look on his lover’s face. He reached up and cupped his cheek in his hand. “You, not  _him_.”

“I know.” Koschei’s hand came up to cover his and press it closer before pulling it around to kiss his palm. Tim shivered a bit at the intent look he received along with the kiss.  He was pulled to his feet and kissed very gently. “Come, eat before it gets cold.”

Tim let himself be guided to the table. He was confused by the attention from his lover. Normally, on the rare occasions Tim saw him, Koschei would tug him into bed and cuddle for a while until Tim relaxed in his arms. Then they’d either talk or make love. Never had they had what in other circumstances Tim would call a date. Tim knew that if he’d not had a very through education in how to school his features his confusion would be written all over his face. He ate, slowly, savoring the meal, and fighting down the urge to blush whenever he’d look up and catch Koschei watching him.

A soft click followed by the scrape of chair legs on the floor caused Tim to look up again. He watched Koschei cross the room to stare down at the computer he’d been working on. It took a lot for Tim not to get up and go see what the other man was doing as he settled into the chair and started typing on the machine. A soft, pleased sound escaped his lover before he rose to stand in front of Tim.

“Timothy.” A hand was offered to him. Tim set aside his own glass to take the hand. He let himself be pulled to his feet again. Around them, music, soft and almost lulling, began to play. “Dance with me.”

“Koschei?”

“Shh,  _Cahaka_.” To Tim’s surprise, Koschei stepped into him rather than pull him close. Automatically, Tim began to lead them in a slow dance, more swaying in place then formal dancing. “Just dance with me, Timothy.”

The music echoed around them. Tim found himself torn between listening to the lyrics and savoring this strange sort of date he was having with his lover. He stroked his hand down Koschei’s back as the other man leaned into him for a moment. As the music wound around to repeat the chorus, his lover stepped back a bit and smiled at him. “Answer a question for me?”

“Sure.”

“If I could give you, right now, anything…” He trailed off and looked away toward the windows where the Toclafane patrolled the airspace outside. The ruins of the Earth hidden by the storm clouds they were flying over at the moment. “Anything at all, what would you want?”

The question was so unexpected that Tim stopped their swaying and stared at the other man. He’d long ago given up wishing or hoping for anything. He’d made his deal with the devil. Now he could only live with it. Still, since he’d taken up this strange relationship with one half of the man who was slowly destroying him and his planet, he’d wanted only one thing. Something he knew he’d never once be offered or given. Not in the condition he was in or the constraints they were both living under.  Still, the question had been asked, so he said the one thing he knew would likely get him left alone for the night. “You.”

For a long moment, there was silence but for the music. Tim’s mind finally registered the lyrics. He frowned at the choice of song. Before he could say anything, take back his statement, Koschei tilted his head in such a way as to smile up at him. His hand came up to stroke Tim’s cheek.

“Then have me.”

“Koschei…”

“Take me, Timothy.” Koschei’s hand slid along his cheek to cup the back of his neck. He pulled slightly and met him in a soft, almost deceptively gentle kiss. “I’ve never…” Koschei trailed off again before another faint smile crossed his lips. “Take me. Claim me. Make me yours, Timothy, just as you’re mine.”

“Fuck.” Tim breathed the word into the now silent room. He shifted his hold on the man in his arms and just took his mouth. He kissed Koschei the way he’d wanted to for weeks – stark, hard, and claiming – before pulling away to drag in a steadying breath. “God, Koschei, are you…?”

“Yes.” Koschei backed toward the bed. Tim followed him across the room. “I trust you. Do it.”

“Stop ordering me.” Tim softly growled the words as he tumbled Koschei backwards onto the bed. He straddled the other man and smiled down at him. “I’m in charge tonight.”

“I like that sound.”

“Do you?” Tim growled the words and chuckled as he watched a shiver race over his lover’s skin. He took another kiss as he flicked buttons open on Koschei’s shirt. He trailed his lips down over the other man’s jaw and bit lightly as his pulse. No matter what the temptation, he didn’t dare mark Koschei. The Master would find out and they’d both regret it. Instead, Tim nuzzled into his neck and growled again. He then rolled off the bed and stared down at his lover. “Strip.”

“Demanding bastard.”

“No, that’s  _him_.” Tim tossed off the clothes his was wearing before climbing back into bed. He reached out and stroked his fingers over Koschei’s hip and up his side. He was surprised to find his hands shaking just a bit as he stripped off the last of Koschei’s clothes and tossed them onto the floor. Tim wanted, needed, to feel his lover’s bare skin beneath his hands. He again straddled Koschei and caught his wrists in his hands. He lightly held them against the mattress as he leaned in to take yet another kiss. He licked and teased as Koschei’s mouth until his lover moaned and arched against him.

“Timothy…”

“Shh, mine.” Tim released Koschei’s hands and stroked his fingers down his lover’s arms. He dropped kisses on the other man’s skin. He used his intimate knowledge of the Master to arouse his lover instead. He teased at Koschei’s nipples until his lover was muttering what Tim was fairly certain was a curse under his breath. He then trailed his kisses down lower until he could tease his belly button and nibble at the skin of his hip. Tim lifted his head and shifted on the bed until he could reach into the bedside table where the lube was stored. “I never thought…”

“I know.” Koschei’s answer was almost a whisper. “I wish…”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Tim frowned down at Koschei. He opened the lube and coated his fingers while watching his lover’s eyes. There was something there, something so dark and foreboding, it sent a shiver down Tim’s spine before it vanished beneath the need and hunger Tim so often saw when Koschei looked at him. “Tell me.” He all but ordered even as he started to prepare Koschei’s body. His free hand stroking over Koschei’s skin to keep him relaxed during this rather invasive first time.

“I wish we could have met somewhere, some when, else. When we could both have what you want to do to me.”

“I forgot you’d know what I’d wanted just then.” Tim bent his head and took another kiss. He nuzzled into Koschei’s neck again. “And we both know if it wasn’t for this hell and  _him_ , we’d never have met.”

“Yeah.” A startled gasp escaped Koschei. Tim lifted his head and smirked down at him. “Like that?”

“You know I do.”

A low wicked chuckle escaped Tim as he repeated the action. He stroked the two fingers he had in his lover’s ass over the man’s prostate and delighted in the deep moan he received in response. Tim returned to kissing his lover as he finished preparing his body. Finally, he shifted into place and bit his lower lip as he stared down at Koschei. “Love…?”

“Yes.”

A hoarse groan escaped Tim as he worked his way into his lover’s tight body. He clenched his hands in the bedding and forced himself to move slowly. “Fuck… shit…”

“Timothy…” Koschei’s arms came up to wrap around his neck. “Damn… I…”

“Yeah.” Tim gasped the word out as he settled his weight against his lover. He was so tight around him it was all Tim could do to stay in control. He wanted to take him, hard and fast, but knew he couldn’t. He’d never hurt his lover no matter what the bastard had done to him with the same body. “I know. I know.”

“I want…” Koschei’s voice cracked and broke. He pulled Tim down into a kiss before breaking it and staring intently at him. “I want everything, Timothy.”

“Then let me in your head.”

A soft laugh answered him before Tim felt that deep almost overwhelming connection to his lover again. This time when Koschei tried to back away and lighten the touch, Tim grabbed the mental threads with everything he had in him. Every part of him not caught up in how good it was to finally be inside his lover held on tight to Koschei’s mental touch. Tim twinned the strands tighter – the pleasure echoed and reechoed between them tinged with something dark and desperate – and then he moved using his now much more intimate knowledge of his lover to increase the other man’s pleasure.

“Shit,  _Cahaka_.” Koschei’s startled gasp caused to brief laugh to escape Tim before he stilled his thrusts into his lover to stare down at him. “Don’t stop, Timothy.”

“You…” Tim shook his head almost afraid to say what he’d just learned thanks to the deep psychic connection linking their minds. Instead, he resumed his slow steady thrusts into Koschei’s body and snaked one hand between them to start stroking his cock. “You’re mine, Koschei. Mine. Now and always.”

“Yes!”

Koschei’s answer was more broken scream than anything else. His body clenched down on Tim’s cock. He forced himself to focus on wringing every bit of pleasure out of Koschei before giving into his own needs and taking him hard and fast until Tim threw his head back and groaned as he came. He dropped down to rest his weight mostly on Koschei’s body for a moment before he flipped them both over and wrapped his arms around the other man. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Koschei lifted his head from where it had been buried in Tim’s neck. “Just never…”

“Know the feeling.” Tim hummed softly as Koschei’s fingers stroked through his hair. “That first time is…”

“Overwhelming.” Koschei laughed softly before gently kissing him. “Thank you.”

They shifted about on the bed until they were lying on their sides; legs tangled together, just lazily kissing as they struggled to get their breathing under control. Tim found himself unconsciously humming softly, an almost purr, as Koschei stroked his fingers over his hair and back. He was almost asleep when he heard a very surprising whisper.

“I do love you, Timothy McGee.” Koschei’s lips pressed lightly to his own then to his temple as fingers again threaded through his hair. “Never forget that. No matter what happens in the future. Never forget that I love you.”

_* * *_

_I cling to that memory now. Of Timothy – his trust and his love – though I know he didn’t fully know or understand what was going on between us. It’s all I have left as the madness of Him is starting to consume me too now that they brought us back to life for a second time._

_Caught, captured, forced to get the Immortality Gate working, I have nothing left to lose anymore. I know the madness will soon consume me as well as Him. I won’t inflict that on my Timothy. I also know that the mental and emotional scars of his time with Him could be dangerous. So, when our captors were distracted, I took a chance. I sent messages winging through time and space. I called in as many favors as I could to get Timothy a place at the Time Agency. I knew there were those there who could help Timothy heal. Or at least get him on the road toward healing. To get him there, I had to call in another favor with someone who owed me his life. I got the acknowledgements just as the Immortality Gate came online and He started another of his insane plans to take over the world._

_And then…_

_And then…_

_A diamond…_

_A rare, beautiful diamond fell to the floor…_

_It taunted us… for such a thing shouldn’t exist any longer. It is a piece of home. A place long destroyed and locked away. Yet, that diamond and the insanity which plagued us through all our lives have forged a link through time and space. One designed as a key, to break a lock and bring back all the pain, suffering and death which sent us running so long ago. Slowly, it dawns on me… on us… that everything which ever happened to us was forced upon us by our elders. They did this to Him… to me… to us… and allowing them back will utterly destroy not only us but my beautiful Timothy._

_I have only one choice. I take the greatest chance of my life and reveal myself to Him. He knows too. We have only one choice, one chance, to save all of creation from this insanity. Deep in my mind and soul, I whisper my good-byes to Timothy before using His talents to block the bond – resurrected just as we had been – and to my surprise He adds His own mental weight to it. With Timothy safe, we are in agreement, this must end…_

_They must go back…_

_And so do we…_

**Author's Note:**

> Cahaka is a term I made up for another series of mine and is intended to be a Gallifreyan term of endearment meaning "Beloved." 
> 
> For those who are curious about it, the song Koschei chose for them to dance to is "Who Wants to Live Forever" by Queen.


End file.
